mi amor
by edwardsgurl96
Summary: this is like twilight but in my way
1. Chapter 1

Mi amor

This book is deacated to my parents:

Jon Isaacson and Tammy Isaacson for what real true love is really like.

The songs that songs I listened to that help me write

Mi Amor is:

ALL OF TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS

Prologue

Hello my name is Esmeralda Marie heartstead I am in love with a vampire. His name is Tristan Evermore. He is 149 years old .He also in 12 Th grade. I live in Erie, Mi and I am in 11th grade .I go to Erie mason high school. I want to be a lawyer and poet. I am in 16 years old. I have my driver's license. But Tristan is driving me to school and from and everywhere. My vampire also loves me. He likes to pick me up and likes to run with me. I like to run with vampires but I really can't they are to fast to fast. So you will see how my life will change when Tristan is my life. How my life will get in trouble and how much I love him.

Chapter one

I was walking to lunch with my friends. When some guy with chocolaty brown hair and hazel eyes and a muscular body came up to me.

"Hello "this wired guy said

"Hi would you please move I am trying to go somewhere "I said trying not to be mean but get the memo through I moved and he moved with me.

"I just wanted to say hi and my name is Tristan Evermore. I am new here. Do you think you can show around here around 8pm tonight and we can discuss over dinner."Tristan said

"Umm no, I think not sorry but I just don't go out with people who I don't even know." then some girl that looked exactly like this Tristan guy.

"Tristan you don't go up and ask a girl that you don't even know " she looked over at me " oh hello Esmeralda I am sorry for my brother '' she took him by the shoulder and walked him away from me.

"Okay" mickayla said "that was weird very weird "

"Yea sure that was "I said I looked at him and I couldn't see him any more. I think. I liked him. We had came to the café and I looked around still couldn't see him. I think I was in love with him.

=} =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =]

It was when I was home and at the dinner table when I was at school after the Tristan accident. I really didn't talk that much my best friend Mickey asked what wrong. I said nothing. After I was done with dinner I went outside and I was wondering around when something moved in the bushes.

"Who is it "I was in shock for a few minutes and then I started to turn back and Tristan came back to view "what is wrong with you, I don't like you" I lied

"I know you lied Esmeralda, I have been waiting for you for a long time."

"Why are you reading my mind "

"I can do that sometimes to you but all people I can do that read minds "

"What's a matter with you, yes I do like you okay a lot actually I am in love with you I have never felt like this for anyone else "I said a little teary eyed

"Oh '' Tristan said he grabbed me in an embrace. He was very cold like ice cubes, he smelted like fresh morning scent.

"You smell so good, like fresh morning when you wake up and it had just rained. Why are you so cold?

"Oh thanks, I am cold because ….. Because I am a vampire "

"Oh well you won't hurt me''

"Well what do want to do ''

'' I am tired do you think you can stay with me "

"I don't know, are we a couple now "Tristan said I was happy so ... yes I think we are couple.

"Yes we are don't mind my friends I think they like you."

"Probely "

My phone rang it was txt.

_Hey esme what do u think about the guy today at lunch_

_**I txt back **_

_Well I am talking to him right now we are going out right know so what do u think?_

Tristan was leaning in to me and smelling my hair "so let me guess you told her "

''Yes I told her, she's my best friend ''

My phone rang for a txt

_No way I love it that you guys are together you look great together._

"So let's go to your house and we can go and talk it Friday so you don't have to get up. I read your mom and dad's mind has things to do tomorrow so …"

Then he put me on his back and we ran back to my house.

"Okay you go in and tell them you're going to sleep and rise up your window.''

"And then you will come up right."

"Yeppers "

"Okay"

"Okay go ahead "so I did it as nervous as I was. I did it.

=] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] = ]

I had been up talking to Tristan all night, asking a million questions. I fell asleep around 1 or 2clock. In my dream I couldn't make out what was humming but it sounded like someone was singing to me. I awoke at 9am with someone humming so it wasn't a dream. Tristan actually stayed. Yay. I yawned and opened my eyes.

"YOU STAYED "I said in an excited voice.

"Yes do think I would leave "Tristan said

"Did I yell – what about my mom and dad "

"They are gone; they had to go somewhere'' Tristan said.

My phone was buzzing off and on with txt. I opened up my phone. It read:

_**Message from Mickey**_

It read

_Esme why aren't you up yet _

I txt back

_Because why do u want to know_

I sat it down and I looked up and Tristan was there. I was wrapped up in a blanket I lay against him. ''So –''I started to say but couldn't find shish because my phone rang again.

Mickey again it read

_I want the details coming over almost there _

_I txt back_

_NO NOT RIGHT NOW _

_But there was a nock .crap._

''Who is it '' Tristan said

''Mickey "

''oh, why is she her so early''

" i dont know'' I said all sudden I was up in the air and back in my bed on his chest ,''what are you doing'' but no talking he kissed me I kissed back .

''I just wanted to try I have a right to do that, right''

''Yes, you do that but you have a right to do it again'' he read my mind and started to kiss me. There was a knock at the door and we didn't stop we couldn't hear it. But I did. There was a clearing of a throat. I jumped. But Tristan was cool he stopped and got up and pulled with me. At first I thought it was my dad but it was Mickey.

"Hey Mickey '' Tristan said

''Hi Tristan, is that right '' Mickey said

''umm hi Mickey, sorry I didn't hear you, I am sorry, I was busy.''

''yea I guess you were'' she said happily

''you're not mad are you''

''nah, just surprised''

''oh, well let's get this over Mickey this Tristan, and Tristan this is Mickey.''

''hello'' Tristan said happily '' sorry we didn't hear you''' it okay and nice to meet you, looks like you guys are busy so I will go. If you guys want me too''. Mickey said'' well we were getting ready to go out for breakfast I came over to get esme.'' He said lying

''oh yea that what we were doing he just surprised me''

'' would you like to come with us'' Tristan said

'' nah I am good I will get a hold of you tomorrow k''

''k'' I said that's when Mickey left and after that I got dressed and we left.

Chapter 2

'' Esme I would like to take you to my family, would that be okay'' Tristan said

"Yes I would love that'' I said excited I haven't meant his family since we had meant and it been like two weeks maybe 3. Yes I was a kind of scared but I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

"they wouldn't hurt you, Abigail is excited to see you they haven't really seen me I go in and change clothes and then come and pick up you and spend well the rest of the day and most of night with you but I need to go for a hunting trip so Abigail and Aimee are going to spend time with you and get to know you, okay I am just excited and nervous that why I am talking to much ''

'' Who's Abigail and aimee ''I said

'' abgail is my mom and aimee is my sister and Alex is my dad 'Tristan said ''and also I have an –'' '' Esme I can't be with you I want to drink your blood so much '' He said so clear then I made a decision.

''You can have my blood ''

'' the only way that I won't be so much wanting your blood is an imprint.''

'' okay then let's do that''

''no''

'' why''

''Because I love you to much that if you fall in love with someone else it would hurt you too much ''

''I won't fall in love with anyone else'' I said

"Okay I believe you'' we were there abgail and aimee were there waiting. On the stairs wafting very patiently.

''Are you ready '?'

''Yes ''

'' ready for what''Abbie said

'' I am going to imprint on Esme''

'' oh'' abgail and aimee

''Omg Alex ''abgail said I think that was Tristan's mom .I think.

''what'' Alex came in and looked at me.''I heard do you think this right son''

''Yes ''Tristan said

''okay then get her in a comfortable place'' I wondered. Why does it have to be a comfort table place?

''because It well make it more easier'', ''I was talking to Esme'' Tristan said

''okay'' abgail said we were in a bedroom.

''this is my room''Tristan said

''okay we will leave you guys alone nice to meet you Esme bye. 'Alex said then they all left. Expect Tristan.

''Okay first, I have to see your wrist and then I – '', ''Esme I want to kiss you one more time '' before I could even get a word out he kissed me very powerful he had never kissed me like this before.

''okay. You ready'' he got down on his knees and but his teeth in to my skin and sucked my blood. I thought I was dreaming at first I heared words in my head sounded like Tristan's. It said _.esme are you there can you hear me ._ I answered back out loud ''yes ''

''Okay good, did it hurt, wow you like me a lot '' Tristan said

''yea you love me a lot too'' we continued to talk for a little bit then .Aimme came bursting through the door I wondered what was a matter I kinda was embarrassed because we had been kissing and we didn't stop . But when Tristan

Looked up he seen Aimme and he can't show it but I felt and he felt embarrassed.

''um sorry but Tristan all of us need to talk to you both'' Aimme said Tristan didn't even say anything not even his mind he was only think about what were they are going to talk about ._ esme I just read their mind I think they like you and they are gonna say I think they want you to move in I don't know . _

'' hello Tristan and Esme how are you guys '','' we have one question are you guys a couple because you're in 12th grade and we would like you to join are family Esme.'' I got so quiet and then I was talking in my head. _Tristan did you make this up. Cause if you did I love the Idea yes._ He had said back. _Will you marry me? _ Without even saying anything I just started to run and jump in to arms I whispered ''yes'' the family was looking at me and Tristan. ''I said yes to Tristan because we are getting m-a-r-r-i-ed! They all looked surprised like they were disappointed. '' you guys look dissponted I thought you like her I am happy that should be enough for you. I am finally settling down out of my 149 years. Please tell me why you guys aren't happy'' he said all of this in a rush and Alex tried to cut in but didn't let him to cut in.

'' are you done now Tristan we love esme but are you sure you love her I mean what is esme parents going to say. Did you think of that? 'He sounded nice and wise.

"Yes I did think of it, if they don't approve of it I will find a house and we will move in there'', Tristan said "and go to Las Vegas, is that okay dad I am in love with her'' he said

'' no you don't have to go to Las Vegas we will pay for your new house that you guys pick out far away if you want or close by ,I am sorry esme for being so harsh I just want the best for you guys .'' Alex said then we talked for a little while about are options.

We had just got home and my parents were waiting. We told them and they freaked out. They said no. I said I am 18 and I can do whatever I wanted. So now I am on the way to my new home. We will be moving to Toledo .Tristan and I will finish the year out and get married but we looked at this house and it is so beautiful

.

CHAPTER 3

Well were at the last day of school we graduate today. I am so excited. Tristan and his family are at are new house it's kinda like a historical cottage but like a big house.

_Esme are you okay you're not talking not very much. Tristan said. I answered back. No I am fine just excited we are graduating today. It seems like we just met and were getting married May 30, 2010 and today is the 28 we leave tomorrow for the wedding and then … I said. Then what. Tristan said. Then we start are live. I said well mi Amor I love you and hopefully you love me which I know you do so everything will go smoothly. Tristan said very contently and I answered back okay I will trust you. _

'' Okay everyone are you ready guys and girls '' Alex said

'' Yes '' Tristan said and I said at the same time. Today was the first time I would see my parents since I moved out. I was kind of nervous.

=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

'' Tristan Michael Evermore '' that's what I have been waiting. The principal was saying the names the line got shorter till it was my turn. '' Esmeralda Marie Heartstead '' I came up. My friend s were screaming ''go Esme'' I looked over and I saw the love of my live. Mouthing I love you. I looked up to the principal. I shock her hand and took my high school memories along with me.

After the principal said all the names we threw are hats blue and gold. Then Tristan was right beside me.

"Here they come" Tristan whispered in my ear I nodded. He was talking about my parent who looked like they were so happy.

"Hello Esmeralda both me and your dad are very happy '' _Tristan please talk for me I can't take it any more please help. I should be having fun I have graduated . Tristan replied okay babe._

"hello Tristan how are you" my dad said


	2. an

_Author's note _

_If u guys don't review I will not put up another chapter _

_edwardgurl96_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

_Ok so I have over 100 hits would someone please review I don't care if it bad I wont get my feelings hurt just take It easy . I don't know how it is and so I made a decision I will not post up anymore chapters till I get at least 3 reviews.=]_


End file.
